1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a satellite dish antenna assembly, and more particularly to a satellite dish antenna assembly having a pulling surface disposed between protruding edges for maintaining the edge of a disk in a plane and level position as well as preventing the disk from being warped or deformed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, wireless communications on ground are usually affected by factors such as landforms and constructions, atmospheric layer, curvature of the earth, and electromagnetic field of the space, so that normal radio waves of communications are reflected, refracted and diffracted to give rise to poor communication effect and quality.
Thereafter, a communication satellite is introduced to overcome the shortcomings of traditional wireless communications, and an earth station including a dish antenna, a feedhorn, a low noise amplifier (LNA), a down converter, and a satellite is a major electronic means for receiving satellite signals, and thus radio wave signals transmitted by a satellite in a space orbit can be received effectively.
A dish antenna is a window for the whole earth station and its appearance looks like a dish, but its structure is actually in a parabolic shape for facilitating the focus of weak signals dispersed on the surface of the antenna, so that the front side of the antenna becomes a single focal point. Such focal point is usually used as a position for installing a feedhorn, and thus the quality and structural technology of an antenna is significant to the effect of receiving signals.
Satellite antennas are used for capturing signals from a satellite in the space and reflecting the signals to a unique focus, but the capability of capturing signals mainly depends on the precision of the curvature of the disk.
In general, the external diameter of a satellite antenna is below 0.9M, and thus is called a “Little Ear Antenna” which is mainly used in office or at home, and the satellite can be made by a whole piece of metal including but not limited to aluminum and stamped into the shape of a dish and its surface is coated with a reflective paint.
Referring to FIG. 1A for the schematic view of a prior art little ear antenna, a dish antenna 11 is fixed onto a stand 12, and a feedhorn 13 is installed at the front. Referring to FIGS. 1B to 1D for the side view, top view, and front view of the prior art dish antenna 11 respectively, the dish antenna 11 is a convexly curved arc body having two side edges 111 protruded from the edge surface as shown in FIG. 1C. When the dish antenna 11 is placed at a horizontal surface, only two contact points on the left and right sides are in touch with the horizontal surface, and the upper and lower ends 112 are in the shape of an arch, and thus the dish antenna 11 may be warped or turned easily, and the dish antennas 11 may be deformed easily, when they are stacked with each other or the backside 113 of the dish antenna 11 is pressed. As a result, the life of the antenna will be affected. Since the entire curvature of the dish surface will be affected if the dish is not placed in a level, therefore a poor signal receipt will be resulted. The present invention intends to such problem.
Referring to FIG. 2A for the enlarged view of a flange 114 of a prior art dish antenna 11, the flange 114 includes a cut-resisting function and also improves the intensity of the dish body. However, the manufactured antenna will be shipped and transported by containers, and it is necessary to stack the antenna as shown in FIG. 2B. If the dish antenna 11b at the top is stacked on the dish antenna 11a at the bottom, the front side 115 of the dish edge of the dish antenna 11b at the top will be disposed over the flange 114 of the antenna 11a at the bottom. Such arrangement not only occupies a larger stacking height, but also causes a risk for the dish antenna 11b at the top to fall out due to the smooth surface of the dish antenna as indicated by the imaginary line in the figure, and thus the antenna may be toppled or damaged.